Just for you
by trueetr
Summary: "bukannya aku tidak bisa menerima kau apa adanya hyung, tapi cobalah dengarkan sedikit masukan dariku, cobalah ubah sikap burukmu itu, paling tidak tekan sedikit egomu yang terlampau tinggi itu hyung. Demi aku".  *yehae fanfiction*


**Just for you**

Oneshoot

By: truee TR

Pair: YEHAE *yesung-donghae*

Warning: Yaoi, tidak sesuai eyd, typos dimanamana, cerita pasaran, membosankan dan memingungkan.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sesak rasanya saat seharusnya kau bisa memeluk sosok yang sangat kau rindukan tapi egomu yang selangit mangalahkan perasaanmu. Saat seharusnya kau masih bisa bersama dengannya tetapi karena sifat egoismu membuatnya pergi darimu. Bukankah dulu dia pernah memintamu untuk merubah sikap egoismu? Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kuharap kau bisa membuktikan padanya tentang kesungguhanmu.

.

Saat ini kau sedang bersandar disalah satu tembok disudut bandara Incheon, dapat kau lihat wajah manisnya tengah tersenyum bahagia karna bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya kembali. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya? Apakah kau tidak merindukannya? Atau kau mungkin malu menemuinya setelah kau mengingat bagaimana sikap kekanakanmu dulu?

.

-flashback

"kenapa kau diam saja hyung?" tanya sesosok namja manis kepadamu.

"..."

"kau marah? Kalau iya katakan apa salahku hyung, jangan seperti ini!" kali ini sang namja manis berucap dengan nada tegas.

Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapatkan, tetapi justru sosokmu yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

"yesung hyung berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" ucap namja manis itu keras membuat sosokmu yang ia panggil 'yasung hyung' tadi berhenti walau kini posisimu memunggungi sang namja manis.

"apa salahku kali ini?"

"..."

"hyung jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini, kau tiba tiba mendiamkanku. Katakan jika memang aku mempunyai salah padamu"

"aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dekat dengan siwon, donghae-ah!" akhirnya keluar satu kalimat darimu yang menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dibenak dari namja manis yang tadi kau panggil donghae.

"tapi kenapa hyung? Dia partner kerjaku di ekstrakurikuler mading, wajar kalau aku dekat dengannya, itu semua hanya karena tuntutan pekerjaanku sebagai anggota ekstrakurikuler mading. Hubunganku dengannya juga tak lebih dari seorang ketua dan wakilnya hyung" donghae berusaha menjelaskan posisinya.

"tapi aku tak suka" ucapmu seolah tak peduli dangan penjelasan donghae.

"baiklah aku mengerti hyung, tapi jangan diamkan aku lagi ne?" kali ini donghae berucap manja sambil menggandeng tanganmu.

-falshbackend

.

Kau tertawa, menertawakan dirimu sendiri. Mengingat sikap kekanakanmu dulu. Dimana sikap kekanakanmu yang selalu berakhir menjadi seperti itu. Dia yang selalu berusaha mengerti akan dirimu, akuilah bahwa dia memiliki sikap lebih dewasa darimu walau kanyatannya dia tiga tahun lebih muda darimu. Seharusnya kau belajar darinya, seharusnya kau juga bisa memahaminya seperti dia selalu memahamimu. Jangan buat dia muak dengan sikap sikapmu.

.

-flashback

Saat itu kau sedang berada di apartement donghae. Seperti biasanya kau kadang membantu donghae dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membuat artikel, kau kadang memberi ide ide baru untuk judul artikel yang akan ia kerjakan. Tapi kau seharusnya tidak bersifat egois, kau disini hanaya menyumbang ide, terserah padanya mau mengambil tema dari idemu atau tidak. Bukankah dia yang akan mengerjakannya?

"bagaimana menurutmu dengan tema ini hyung? Aku ingin mengambil tema tentang kebudayaan "

"akurasa ide itu terlalu pasaran, kau harus mencari tema tema yang saat ini sedang sering di bahas, misalnya tentang dunia politik yang saat ini kerap dibahas di televisi. Kau bisa mengambil tema tentang pelanggaran HAM kukira hae" kau menyumbangkan idemu kapada donghae, tanpa kau pahami apakah dia mengerti tantang tema yang kau sarankan atau tidak.

"ah tapi hyung, aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal dunia politik, lagi pula ini mading sekolah untuk anak SMA kurasa tema semacam itu kurang diminati " donghae berargumen tentang pendapatmu.

"..."

"atau bagaimana kalau aku ambil tema tentang kesehatan pasti sangat berguna, bagaimana pendapatmu hyung?"

"kau harus mengambil tema yang saat ini sedang hangat diperbincangkan hae"

"jadi aku harus mengmbil tema apa hyung?"

"kubilang ambilah tema tentang kehidupan politik"

"tapi aku tidak mengerti soal itu hyung"

"kalau begitu pahamilah dulu temanya baru kau bisa menulis"

"tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik, kurasa aku akan mengambil tema kesehatan saja saja"

"..."

"baiklah sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengambil tema kesehatan, bantu aku hyung, ne?"

"aku tidak mengerti soal kesehatan. Kerjakan sendiri" kau menjawabnya dengan nada ketus dan raut wajah keruh. Siapapun akan tahu kau sedang kehilangan moodmu.

"kau marah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"..."

"kau marah karna aku tidak mengambil idemu?" kali ini dia menyimpulkan perubahan sikapmu yang tiba tiba itu.

"..."

"hyung aku benar benar tidak mengerti tentang politik" donghae sedikit merajuk kepadamu, mungkin dia berharap kau akan mengertinya.

"..."

"biklah aku ambil idemu hyung, tapi kau harus membantuku. Bagaimana?"

"..." kau tetap diam.

"hyung?"

"..." dan kau hanya bisa diam? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang karna idemu diambil olehnya. Bukankah itu maumu?

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" donghae tak habis pikir dengan sikapmu itu.

"..."

"sekarang kenapa? Aku bahkan sudah akan mengambil idemu itu, tapi kau tetap diam. Jangan buat aku bingung hyung, kau tau diammu yang seperti ini membuatku bingung, membuatku merasa bersalah"

"..."

"baiklah sekarang katakan. katakan kenapa kau tiba tiba mendiamiku seperti ini?"

"aku tidak papa, aku tidak marah dan aku hanya sedang malas untuk bicara"

"alasan klasik, aku tau kau pasti marah karna tadi aku sempat menolak idemukan hyung?"

"tidak"

"aku tahu kau bohong"

"aku bilang tidak"

"aku tahu 'tidak-mu' itu artinya 'iya' aku minta maaf hyung, tapi kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, berhentilah mendiamiku. Katakan jika aku berbuat salah padamu. Hyung ini yang terakhir aku tidak akan mau bertanya lebih dulu jika kau tiba tiba diam tanpa kejelasan yang pasti seperti ini" donghae berkata tegas.

Kau tersentak akan kata katanya. Kenapa? Apa kau berpikir dia akan selamanya mau mengalah dan mengertimu? Bukan hanya kau yang ingin dimengerti, dia juga menginginkannya. Cobalah memahaminya, jangan hanya dia yang selalu memahamimu.

-flashbackend

.

Kali ini senyum miris terpatri dibibirmu mengingat sikap konyolmu itu, betapa tempremennya kau dulu, dan betapa sabarnya dia menghadapimu. Seharusnya kau bisa merubah sikapmu setelah ucapannya kala itu. Seharusnya kau juga tidak mendiamkannya lagi jika kau masih memiliki ego setinggi langit. Kau pikir kesabaran orang tidak ada batasnya? Kau salah, seberapa sabarnya seseorang pasti ia memiliki batasan. Termasuk donghae yang kala itu batas sabarnya telah kau lewati. Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau sudah seperti ini? Kau akan minta maaf dulu padanya? Ah itu hal yang mustahil kau lakukan. Bukankah itu benar?

.

-flashback

Pagi itu kau dan dia bertemu di salah satu kaffe di pusat kota seoul. Entah apa yang membuatmu diam sejak kau memasuki kaffe ini. Padahal donghae tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan saat kau datang dia tersenyum manis menyambutmu dan kau balas dengan tatapan datar. Selama beberapa saat kau tetap diam –atau mendiamkannya. Apa salah donghae padamu? Oh atau mungkin bukan salah donghae. Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkannya? Seharusnya kalau kau memiliki masalah pribadi jangan kau luapkan kekesalanmu dengan mendiaminya. Apakah kau melupakan kalimat terakhirnya saat bertengkar denganmu kala itu?

Beberapa saat kalian terdiam, kali ini donghae sudah tidak memasang senyum manisnya. Mungkin saja dia muak dengan sikapmu yang tiba tiba diam. Siapa yang tidak muak jika tanpa tau apa yang terjadi kau didiamkan dan disuguhi dengan muka datarmu itu. Kau menjawab karna itulah dirimu? Kujawab kau harus bisa merubah sikapmu itu.

"kali ini apa lagi?" bahkan tetap dia yang memulai percakan kali ini?

"..." dan betapa bodohnya kau karena tetap mendiamkannya.

"baiklah kurasa cukup, aku tadinya ingin mengatakan kalau aku mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di itali, aku ingin memperdalam pengetahuanku tentang menulis disana dan aku tadinya inginmeminta ijin padamu hyung. Tapi kurasa sekarang sudah tidak perlu. Karna tekatku sudah bulat, aku akan tetap pergi ke itali dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

Kau membelalak kaget. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ia pergi? Kenapa? Jika ia pergi dia tidak akan menghadapi seseorang sepertimu, walau hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi cegah dia, jangan hanya diam, tapi kurasa itu tetap percuma.

"aku akan pergi selama dua tahun kuharap selama itu kau bisa merubah sikap kakanakan mu, kau bisa lebih mengontrol egomu hyung. Aku sudah cukup lelah menghadapi sikapmu selama ini"

"jadi kau memintaku untuk berubah? Tapi inilah sifat ku, dan kupikir kau bisa menerimaku apa adanya"

"bukannya aku tidak bisa menerima kau apa adanya hyung, tapi cobalah dengarkan sedikit masukan dariku, cobalah ubah sikap burukmu itu, paling tidak tekan sedikit egomu yang terlampau tinggi itu hyung. Demi aku".

"hae ini diriku sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk berubah aku tidak akan bisa"

"karna kau tidak berusaha, berusahalah sedikit menekan egomu itu, berusahalah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, jangan kau pertahankan sikappmu yang seperti ini hyung. Demi aku. Namjachingumu. Itupun kalau kau masih mau aku menganggapmu seperti itu hyung"

"..."

"seminggu lagi aku berangkat ke itali, berikan aku kepastian. Kalau hyung masih menginginkanku, temui aku dibandara saat aku akan berngkat. Dan buktikan kesungguhanmu ingin bersamaku dengan menekan sedikit egomu, buktikan saat kelak aku kembali dari itali. Kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi. Annyeong hyung" ucap donghae sambil berlalu.

Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Setidaknya kau mengejarnya dan katakan bahwa kau akan merubah sikapmu demi dia. Tapi kau hanya mampu memandang nanar punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dimakan jarak.

.

Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu kau berdiri di tempatmu, walau sejak kedatanganmu kau tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungmu dihadapannya. Entahlah aku tidak terlalu paham dengan jalan pikirmu saat itu, kau justru bersembunyi di balik tembok dan melihatnya dari sana. Kali ini dia sedang berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan teman temannya, kenapa kau tidak segera bergabung degan mereka?

Dia sudah menyeret kopernya mninggalkan orang orang yang mengantarkannya dibandara. Sesekali dia menengok seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang, apakah kau orang itu? Seharusnya kau tahu jawabanya.

Dan kau sepertinya memang tahu itu. Kau keluar dari tempat 'persembunyianmu' menju kerumunan orang orang yang mengantarkan keberangkatannya. Dan saat itu dia menoleh. Lihatlah betapa manisnya senyumnya. Dan kupikir senyum itu hanya untukmu. Hanya dengan melihat kehadiranmu disana ia sudah bisa mengartikan bahwa kau mau mengabulkan permintaannya untuk menekan sedikit egomu. Kuharap memang itu yang menjadi dasar kau memperlihatkan dirimu. Jangan buat dia kecewa.

-flashbackend

.

kau masih berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu, saat kau melihatnya dulu berpamitan saat akan pergi ke itali. Dan ini sudah dua tahun. Apakah kau bisa membuktikan kepadanya untuk menekan egomu demi dirinya? Tapi kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Kenapa tidak kau hampiri dia? Apakah kilasan kilasan ingatan tentang sikapmu dimasa lalu tadi membuatmu malu untuk menemuinya?

Atau karna kau belum bisa memenui permintaannya?

Rupanya kali ini aku salah. Karna saat ini kulihat senyum manis terpatri dibibirmu seperti sebuah lambang kepercayaan dirimu. Dengan gagahnya kau meninggalkan tempat 'persembunyianmu' itu. Kau berjalan kearahnya yang kini sedang memeluk umma dan appanya. Senyum yang begitu indah masih terpatri dibibirmu saat kau sampai ditempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang, walaupun dia belum menyadari keberdaanmu.

Donghae telah menyadari keberadaanmu sekarang. Matanya membulat sempurna melihatmu, melihat sososkmu yang sangat ia rindukan dan kau terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya, dengan kemeja warna biru laut dan dipadukan dengan dasi warna senada tak lupa dilapisi dengan setela jas warna hitam, membuatmu semakin terlihat tampan dan lebih dewasa. Tak heran karna saat ini kau menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan milik harabojimu. Kau lihat kini perubahan exspresinya, dia tersenyum manis ke arahmu, sama manisnya dengan dua tahun yang lalu saat ia tersenyum kepadamu dibandara ini juga, sepertinya dia sangat bahagia melihatmu disini. Tentusaja dia bahagia, bukankah arti kehadiranmu disini berarti kau telah bisa memenuhi permintaannya dan berarti juga kau menunjukkan kesungguhanmu padanya?

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, kalian hanya saling tatap dengan bibir yang tak henti hentinya menyungginkan senyum. Entah sejak kapan hingga kini jarak diantara kalian menipis. Kau memeluknya erat melepaskan rasa rindumu yang teramat sangat kepadanya. Tanpa melepas pelukan kau menautkan bibirmu dengan bibirnya. Kau lumat secara lembut bibirnya, kau nikmati manis bibirnya yang teramat sangat kau rindukan. tak kau perdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap iri kemesraan yang kalian umbar. Karena saat ini yang terpenting bagimu adalah sosok yang ada di pelukanmu, sosok yang sangat kau rindukan, sosok yang memintamu merubah 'sedikit' sikap burukmu. Sosok seorang Lee Donghae yang sangat kau cintai. Dan ku harap kau bisa membuktikan kesungguhanmu padanya. Buktikan kini kau telah berubah, buktikan kau masih pantas bersanding dengannya, dan buktikan kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

"kau terlihat lebih dewasa hyung" ucapnya saat bibir kalian sudah saling terlepas.

"ne, demi kau" balasmu dengan tetap mengulas senyum manismu. Kau usap pipi mulusnya kemudian kau ciumi satu persatu pipinya.

"gumawo" bukan jawaban yang kau berikan, kau hanya mengulas senyummu.

Sebelum akhirnya..

Kembali kau pangut bibir merah -yang kini terlihat semakin merah akibat ulahmu beberapa menit yang lalu- yang telah menjadi candu bagimu itu, kau sesap bibir atasnya secara lembut. Kau nikmati setiap inchi bibirnya -yang tidak pernah membuatmu bosan-, menimbulkan desahan halus dari pemilik bibir yang kini kau jajah itu. Apakah kau tak sadar dimana posisimu sekarang?

Kuharap kau cepat sadar sebelum keamanan di bandara ini menegur kalian karna telah membuat 'tontonan' dadakan bagi orang orang yang ada di bandara ini.

-fin

Oke ini sangat tidak layak publish. Sebenarnya tema ini saya benget. Eh -_-

Saya hanya mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk yeyepapo, Cloud1124, Park Yong Ha terimakasih sudah me-review ff abal saya.

terimkasih juga kritiknya itu sangat membangun. Jeongmal gumawo saya tidak menyangka karya abal saya dibaca author hebat seperti kalian^^

kalian author author yangberbakat, saya selalu mengikuti ff yang kalian publish.

Rnr?


End file.
